


Water is wet

by Yagura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, NarutoCouplesWeek2018, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagura/pseuds/Yagura
Summary: It snows. Naruto is excited, but somehow Sasuke is the one who ends up with all the feelings.





	Water is wet

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for **Day 2: Favorite Non Canon Pairing!**
> 
> many thanks to the [fluff generator](http://kogami.tumblr.com/fluffgen)!

"No," Sasuke tries. He honestly means for his voice to be firm and steadfast, but Naruto's cheeks are flushed from the cold and his smile is wide, eyes bright, so he probably loses a little bit on the execution.

Naruto completely ignores him, either way. "It's the first snow of the year!" he exclaims as he drags Sasuke along, like Sasuke might have forgotten since the last time Naruto mentioned. Approximately five seconds ago. Or how for the last three hours, Naruto has been nearly vibrating in his seat while cheering about the snow at every opportunity. It was pretty undignified and shouldn't have been adorable. "We've been stuck inside all day, _come on_!"

"It's cold," Sasuke tries to protest, but it's token. There's simply no resisting Naruto, not when he's so happy and cheerful and enthusiastic and all those things that Sasuke only finds intensely irritating and obnoxious in other people, but completely infatuating when it's Naruto. Just where did he go wrong?

"I'll warm you up," Naruto promises, zero leer, a hundred percent honesty. Soft and sweet and so, so giving, always intent on sharing everything with Sasuke.

Right. That's where.

Suddenly, Sasuke can't even manage fake resistance anymore. It's all he can do to just twist his wrist to grab Naruto's hand in his, instead of tackling him into a snowdrift and kissing him senseless. "Alright," he gives in softly.

Naruto beams at him and darts in to plant a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. His lips are warm, a little chapped, and the red tip of his nose is cold. Oh, Sasuke's going to warm him up alright. But first… "So what do you want to do? Snow fight?"

"We're building a snowman!" Naruto states cheerfully. "You even get to name him, Sasuke! We can put him by the door so he'll be like a guard!"

For a brief second Sasuke wants to ask why the snowman is going to be male, but thankfully he has good impulse control and manages to not actually voice the question. He shudders to think how a female-shaped snowman would look like, built by Naruto, who sees nothing wrong about the Sexy no Jutsu. And then Sasuke would have to have that by his door, and he wouldn't be able to get rid of it because Naruto… no, thank you.

"His name is going to be dobe," he announces.

"Well then we'll have to build two," Naruto states like it's a natural, logical conclusion. "Dobe needs his teme." Water is wet, sun rises in the east.

Sasuke feels his own cheeks redden as well, but that has nothing to do with the cold. "Right," he mumbles and ducks down to start rolling snow into a ball.

The temperatures don't rise above zero for weeks, and through all that time the two snowmen stand guard on each side of Sasuke's door, one with an orange hat, the other with a blue scarf. Naruto blows hello and goodbye kisses at teme, which he does not do for Sasuke, and Sasuke absolutely does not fantasize about generously applying the Grand Fireball Jutsu to a pile of frozen water.


End file.
